myscenefandomcom-20200214-history
My Scene Wiki:Licensing
Central Wikia: Licensing. Except where otherwise specified, the text on Wikia sites is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License 3.0 (Unported) (CC-BY-SA). * Read the license summary * Read the full legal code of the license. Some wikis use licenses other than the CC-BY-SA license. The license used by an individual wiki is made clear in the footer and/or on the edit page of that wiki. Editing at Wikia Wikis Using the CC-BY-SA license To grow the commons of free knowledge and free culture, all users editing or otherwise contributing to wikis that use the CC BY-SA license agree to grant broad permissions to the general public to re-distribute and re-use their contributions freely for any purpose, including commercial use, in accordance with the CC BY-SA license. Such use is allowed where attribution is given and the same freedom to re-use and re-distribute applies to any derivative works of the contributions. By editing or otherwise contributing to a wiki that uses the CC BY-SA license, you agree to license any text you change or contribute under the CC BY-SA license. '''. '''Wikis Using the CC-BY-NC License If you edit or otherwise contribute to a wiki that uses the Creative Commons Attribution NonCommercial license (“CC BY-NC”), you agree that your contributions are made under the CC BY-NC license, subject to the waiver described at the end of this section (“Commercial Use Waiver”). Please note that your contributions are sharable and remixable under the CC BY-NC license, but cannot be used for commercial purposes by Wikia users. A summary of the CC BY-NC license as well as the full text of the license can be accessed via the links below: * Read the CC BY-NC license summary * Read the full legal code of the CC BY-NC license By editing or otherwise contributing to a wiki that uses the CC BY-NC license, you agree that your contributions are made under the CC BY-NC license, subject to the Commercial Use Waiver. Wikis Using the CC BY-NC-ND License If you contribute to or otherwise edit a wiki that uses the Creative Commons by Attribution Non- NonCommercial-NoDerivs license (“CC-BY-NC-ND”), you agree that your contributions are made under the CC BY-NC-ND license, subject to the Commercial Use Waiver. The CC BY-NC-ND license is very similar to the CC-BY-NC license, except that you may not alter, transform, or build upon this work. A summary of the CC BY-NC-ND license as well as the full text of the license can be accessed via the links below: * Read the CC BY-NC-ND license summary *Read the full legal code of the CC-BY-NC-ND license By editing or otherwise contributing to a wiki that uses the CC BY-NC-ND license, you agree that your contributions are made under the CC BY-NC-ND license, subject to the Commercial Use Waiver. If you contribute to, or have contributed to, a wiki that uses a license that restricts the commercial use of your contribution (e.g., the CC-BY-NC license or the CC-BY-NC-ND license), you hereby waive such restriction with respect to Wikia’s use of such contribution and any derivative works of such contribution. Importing text If you want to provide contributions in which you do not own or control the copyright, you may only do so if you originally received such contributions under terms that are compatible with the license used on the wiki to which you intend to provide the contribution. In addition, you may not contribute to a wiki that uses a license that restricts commercial uses unless you hold the copyright to such contribution or otherwise have the right to grant the Commercial Use Waiver with respect to such contribution. For example, you may not contribute content to which you have received a license under the CC BY-NC license to a wiki governed by that license unless you have the right to grant the Commercial Use Waiver with respect to such contribution. If you import text under a compatible license which requires attribution, you must, in a reasonable fashion (including by one of the attribution methods described below), credit the author(s). Where such credit is commonly given through page histories (such as copying within Wikia), it is sufficient to give attribution in the edit summary, which is recorded in the page history, when importing the text. Attribution As a contributor, you agree that being attributed in any of the following fashions satisfies the attribution requirements of the license applicable to your contribution to a wiki: a) attribution through a hyperlink (where possible) or URL to the article or articles you contributed to, b) attribution through a hyperlink (where possible) or URL to an alternative, stable online copy which is freely accessible, which conforms with the license, and which provides credit to the authors in a manner equivalent to the credit given on this website, or c) attribution through a list of all authors. Any list of authors may be filtered to exclude very small or irrelevant contributions. Non-text files Freely licensed or public domain images are strongly preferred on Wikia. Non-text media on Wikia should not be assumed to be available under the same license as the text. Please view the media description page for details about the license of any specific media file. If you are uploading files to Wikia, you should cite the source of the file, attribute the authors, and note any , where applicable. Individual communities may elaborate upon and refine requirements for file uploads. Using Wikia content Each wiki contains information on which license applies to your use of the text. It is your responsibility to understand and adhere to that license. Text from external sources may attach additional attribution requirements to the work beyond what is described on this page. When re-using Wikia text that has been posted subject a Creative Commons license, you must provide attribution to the authors using one of the attribution methods described in the section above titled “Attribution.” Attribution example when re-using Wikia content on your own website: :This article uses material from the "Endor" article on the Star Wars wiki at Wikia and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. Off-wiki content (for example, emails, IRC chats, off-wiki forums, etc) should not be assumed to be released under this license if this is not explicitly stated. Translations These licensing terms are not to be modified. If there is any inconsistency between these terms and any translation into other languages, the English language version takes precedence. Links will be added above to any unofficial translations. ---- These terms are based on those of another company; the Wikimedia Foundation; and are used under the terms of the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License (view authors). Category:Policy